La guerrière de lumière
by severus1lily
Summary: Des gens qui vivent dans un manoir ne sortent jamais. Kira Calimehtar comptent bien découvrir ce mystère. Mais se faisant elle découvrira également une terrible prophétie annonçant la venue de Satan et qui plongerait le monde dans le chaos. Que se passera


Titre: La guerrière de lumière

Résumé: Des gens qui vivent dans un manoir ne sortent jamais. Kira Calimehtar comptent bien découvrir ce mystère. Mais se faisant elle découvrira également une terrible prophétie annonçant la venue de Satan et qui plongerait le monde dans le chaos. Que se passera t-il? À vous de le découvrir…

Disclaimer: Tout inventé par moi. Seulement les personnages Lilah Morgan et Angel sont de la série Angel, mais avec un caractère différent. Les personnages sont joués par des acteurs et chanteur que j'ai choisis.

Important à savoir sur les personnages:

Description des personnages :

Kira Calimehtar : Adolescente de 15 ans, personnage principale de l'histoire.

Solal Kingdom : Meilleur ami de Kira, 16 ans.

Vithany de Monaco : Vampire, habitante du manoir, 900 ans et c'est elle qui à fait devenir Angel un vampire.

Angel de Massilia : Vampire, habitant du manoir, 800 ans, il a été changé en vampire par Vithany.

Onyx Larocque : Voisin de Kira, ami de Solal, 15 ans, à un lien important avec Satan.

Bill Santiago : Meilleur ami de Onyx, ami de Kira et Solal, 16 ans, il aime se battre.

Lilah Morgan : femme de Satan, guide des enfers, elle joue un double jeu.

Satan : Dieux suprême du mal, habite aux enfers, se fait couramment appelée la bête.

Valmaau : Fille de Satan et Lilah, 15 ans, elle a été envoyée sur terre pour mener une vie de mortelle. Elle ignore sa véritable identité, mais elle est l'ennemie de Kira.

Casting:

-Emma Watson Kira Calimehtar

-Héléna Bonham Carter Vithany de Monaco

-Zac Efron Onyx Larocque

-Bill Kaulitz Bill Santiago

-Stéphanie Romanov Lilah Morgan

-David Boreanaz Angel de Massilia

-Daniel Radcliff Solal Kingdom

-William Moseley Peter Roxyl

-Anna Popplewell Valmaau

-Tarkan Satan

_Chapitre 1_

_L'histoire d'Angel et Vithany_

Angel n'a pas toujours été vampire. Avant ce jour fatidique, il était un jeune homme remplis de rêves et de passions habitant à Massilia exerçant comme métier celui de veilleur de pendu. Lors d'un matin d'avril, une criminelle du nom de Vithany de Monaco ayant commis de nombreux meurtres se présenta à la plate forme ou elle devait être pendue.

La corde lui fut attaché solidement au cou par le bourreau. Angel était présent et observait comme à son habitude la prisonnière qui n'allait pas tardée à aller rejoindre les morts. Le bourreau activa le mécanisme et la trappe sous les pieds de Vithany céda. Elle tomba dans le vide et son cou craqua. Elle ne respirait plus et ne bougeait plus. On la transporta dans la cellule ou Angel devait la veillée.

Le veilleur la veilla pendant un long moment qui se résuma à être 8 heures. Assis sur sa chaise, Angel faisait son travail et veillait, veillait sans que rien vienne troubler son travail. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les yeux de la morte s'ouvrirent et elle éclata d'un grand rire, faisant sursauter Angel qui se leva d'un bond. Vithany se leva comme si de rien n'était et s'approcha du veilleur qui était immobile terrorisé et incapable de bouger.

‹‹ N'ai pas peur mon beau. Tu deviendras bientôt l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.››

Le regard de Vithany plongea dans celui d'Angel. Hypnotisé par les yeux profonds de cette revenante, Angel n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha d'elle. Il leva ses propres mains pour les faire passées dans le dos de cette magnifique femme. Celle-ci eut un léger sourire faisant ressortir ses dents aussi blanches que la soie. Et ce qu'il vit ne l'horrifia cependant pas. Deux canines pointues étaient bien visibles dans la bouche de Vithany. Elle se pencha vers lui et le mordit à la carotide, le vidant de son sang le laissant presque pour mort. Elle se taillada ensuite le poignet droit et le força à boire le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il ne fut même pas dégouté et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Le processus fut vite fait. Le corps d'Angel arrêta de trembler et son cœur cessa de battre à tout jamais.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux un petit moment après, il ne regardait plus le monde comme il l'avait fait quand il était mortel. Sa vision était tout autre et pouvait voir dans le noir. Son ouïe captait à plusieurs mètres et deux canines lui était maintenant dans la bouche. Il regarda Vithany qui souriait, encore un peu de sang coulant sur son menton.

‹‹ Angel considère toi maintenant comme un être libre et sans ordres à recevoir de personnes. Tu es maintenant devenu un vampire grâce à moi Vithany ta nouvelle compagne pour l'éternité. Jamais tu ne devras chasser pour le plaisir seulement pour ta survie. En aucun cas tu t'allieras aux humains pour leur donner une quelconque aide. Les humains sont nos amis, mais nous ne les aidons pas. Tu ne devras jamais dévoiler ton statut de vampire et tu devras désormais te méfier de tous ce qui est argent pur et crucifix. Les pieux ne peuvent pas te faire du mal n'y la lumière du jour. Cependant tu as le pouvoir de te transformer en chauve-souris mais ce seulement lorsque l'obscurité auras caché la lumière. ››

Depuis ce jour, Angel et Vithany mènent une vie à 2 dans un manoir fort riche dans un coin reculé en Roumanie. Ils sont considérés comme des personnes très étranges car on ne les voit jamais sortir. Mais bientôt, tout changeras avec la curiosité d'une adolescente et des ses amis fouineurs.


End file.
